Ye Chenfeng
Main Character of Eight Desolate Sword God '''Novel. '''Summary From one of the three main families of the country of Zijin. He came from the Ye family but not as a direct disciple, but as an orphan. Although Ye Chenfeng was an orphan, he brought pride and glory to the Ye Family, in his six-year-old talent test, he tested with an amazing sixth-ranked talent, shocking the entire Zijin Imperial City. But the day came that Ye Chenfeng became infamous, in his thirteen-year-old soul awakening ceremony. It was found that his soul can not form the spirit of a beast. It would seem that the heavens despise him as this is a very rare occurrence. To have a sixth-ranked talent indicates that Ye Chenfeng would have a brilliant future, but simply to have the talent for cultivation is not enough. Only with the talent and soul beast integration can one be successful. Ye Chenfeng can be said to be cursed by the heavens. As the laughing stock of Zijin Imperial City, the strange death of his adoptive father, and banishment from the Ye family. After his "Soul Beast Awakening" result the Ji Family canceled his marriage with him, because he didn't have any future in a world ruled by cultivation. Althought he couldn't cultivate, instead of giving up he didn't stop practising. After finding out that his adoptive father died because the Jiang Family poisoned him with the help of a Ye Family's member just to take the control of the Zijin Imperial City in collaboration with the Shentu Family and the Shengguan Family, he kills the Shentu Family's and Shengguan Family's Elders and Leaders also he exterminates the Jiang Family. Finally he revenged his father. During this period of chaos in the Imperial City, YC asks Piao Ling if she could take Ji Qingxue and Bai Xiya as her disciples to her sect so he doesn't have to worry about their safety in exchange for two favours from him. He ends up being wanted by the Heavenly Fire Sect because he killed a lot of its elders. That elders were helping the Jiang Family to take control of the Zijin Imperial City when the Emperor passes away thanks to a injury, and were trying to destroy the Ye Family and Bai Family, which were the ones that supported the Emperor, who was from the Ji Family. Appearance Quite handsome, with eyes deep as the sea. Because of the long-term training of the body, he didn’t have a trace of fat. His posture was also tall and straight, with an atmosphere of an adult. Sword Intent Bloodline(s) In this world there are people who born with the bloodline of a beast because of his family,parents,etc. Although YC isn't one of them but along the story he ends acquiring some Bloodlines. Equipment and Items - God Bitting Brain (Ch. 3) * Name given by Ye Chenfeng. * YC obtains it after killing Qi Tongtian. * It enhances YQ's understanding in Soul Skills/Tactics and Laws. - Primordial Chaos Divine Tree's Sapling (Ch. 74) * It was in a wooden box that his adoptive father left for him to the Ye Family's Lord before his suspicious death. * Thanks to it, YC can use a bit of Chaos Qi. * Its helps YC to absorb various types of energy. - Giant Heavenly Sword (Ch. 148) * YC obtains it after passing the second part of the Spirit's Clan Inheritance Test. Category:Main Character Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Character Category:Cultivaton Category:Stub